Fifty FiftyBuffy wins!
by PassionFish
Summary: What would have happened if you'd picked the coral pill...A continuation of the fiction Fifty Fifty!


Buffy Wins 

A/N: Thanks to Marsters' Girl for beta-ing this fiction!

Fifty-Fifty: Buffy Wins

"Driving Lessons."

Part One

Buffy was walking through one of Sunnydale's many, many cemeteries, twiddling a stake between her fingers.  The night had been surprisingly slow, and she'd only staked one vampire that was attempting to arise – sadly it was Mike Jefferson, from her math class last year.  

She hated it when it was someone she knew; it always made her feel like she'd failed them, failed to give that little bit extra.  Trying not to let her slayer depression envelop her, she allowed her thoughts to move on to Spike.  It had been yesterday that he'd suggested they make a bet, and Buffy had won.  

However, the slayer wasn't sure just how righteous her victory was, if she didn't know better she'd think he stumbled on purpose.  *No, Buffy.  Don't make out like he cares about you, this is still Spike, not some hottie for you to be wanting to date. *

Buffy was so involved in her thoughts she didn't even sense Spike's arrival.  The cool breath against her neck sent shivers down her spine, and she spun to the source of the whispered words, adopting a fighting stance.

"Hello, cutie!"  

"Spike, so ya' ready to pay up?"  She asked with a devilish smile, standing straighter.

"If I must.  Come on love, the car's outside the cemetery."

So with that Buffy followed him out of the graveyard and sat down, as he opened the door for her.  There was just enough room between the pant to allow her to see out the window, to the outside world, while still filtering the sunlight to protect the vampire seated next to her. 

As Spike sat down his feeling of unease rose, as he wondered just how bad a driver the slayer really was.

Buffy glanced about the car; it was kinda clean.  As her gaze rested on the vampire air-freshener hanging from the air vent in the middle of the DeSoto, she began giggling, the sound causing the actual vampire to smile.

"So…" Buffy began, looking at Spike after she rolled down the window, as it was a hot night.

"You know how to start the car?"  He asked, slightly mockingly.  She punched him lightly on the shoulder, sending him a murderous look, and he chuckled as she started the motor.

"Okay, pet, just press your foot down on the right pedal gent…."  Spike's last word was cut off as she floored the accelerator and they sped forward.  "Middle pedal, love."  He practically screamed as he lifted the hand brake quickly.  They slid to a halt and just nudged the dumpster in front of them, which wobbled for a minute before settling back into it's original position.  

Spike watched the bin's movements, his hands still bracing himself on the dashboard.  He turned his head to the left and shot her a dirty look.

"Christ, woman.  Wait for me to finish - no wonder your watcher didn't want to take you.  Hasn't he taught you how to listen - how did you survive all these years as a slayer if you don't listen to instructions?  The word you missed in my last sentence - GENTLY!  How on earth can anyone be so bad at driving?  And you've probably already had some bloody lessons!"  Spike ranted, shaking his head in disbelief.

Buffy pouted a little and he chuckled.  "Okay, lets start without moving.  Do you know what this is for?"  He asked, pointing to the gear stick.

"No!"  Buffy breathed mockingly.

Spike continued as if she hadn't said anything, "The faster you're going the higher the gear you'll need to use.  So don't floor the bloody thing in first gear."

"Okay, speed up, gear up, got it."  Buffy said, nodding her head.

"And when you change gear, press on the clutch - on the left."  Buffy nodded again, taking in the information.

"When you start this time, just press GENTLY on the pedal, also press on the brake - the friendly pedal."

Buffy rolled her eyes at the last part of the statement, but started the car and pushed down gently on both pedals.  They didn't get far, so she put more pressure on the accelerator and they lurched forward.  

Quickly putting a bit more pressure on the brake the car rolled forward at a slow but steady pace of around ten miles per hour, down the deserted street.  

"Good girl."  Spike murmured removing his hands from the dashboard, ignoring that she was driving the car with two feet - they'd get to that later.  As they reached a hill she put the car into park and switched off the motor.  She looked over at Spike, who frowned, "Why d'you stop?"  He asked.

Buffy sent him a 'duh' look, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, but do you want to crash?  It's a hill for Christ's sake vampire," she explained, badly mimicking his accent,  "...and I don't want to have my unnaturally short life ended in a car crash."  Spike felt remorse shoot through him at her last words, and he frowned slightly.

"So get out and I'll do the movement thing at the bottom.  Go on get out and I'll slide over."  She finished.

"Why don't you get out and I'll slide over."  He said, pointing to her door.

"Because I'm the slayer."

"Why the hell should that make any difference?"

"Because I said so."

"It's my car!"  He retorted loudly.

"So?" she asked indifferently, raising her eyebrows.

"So, you get out and I stay in."

"No.

"No?"  Spike asked, eyes wide at her refusal.

"No."  Buffy reiterated, using Willow's resolve face - but after a century of living with Dru, Spike wasn't phased by it.

"Why? Its easier for you to get out, I'm on the oh…" Spike trailed off as he realized this wasn't England.

"Exactly roots; you're no longer in the mother country, and anyway, I'm already all slided."  She said, lifting her legs delicately up over the gearbox, and placing them next to his, moving to the passenger side - closer to him.  They both inhaled sharply as their bodies came into contact in a very non-violent manor.  

Buffy raised her desire filled eyes to meet Spike's, and without thinking lifted her lips to his.  Spike blinked at the touch of her soft lips, but quickly reacted by moving his hand to tangle in her hair, as he slowly deepened the kiss.  

Buffy's own hands moved around his neck, threading her fingers through the short, platinum locks, as his hands moved to her body.  Spike's hands trailed down her arms, resting on her hips, until she moaned from the sensations his talented lips were invoking.  

He raised one hand up her side slowly, before tentatively moving to her breast, the other resting on her upper thigh, massaging it.  When she thrust her chest into his hand, seeking more attention he applied more pressure, rubbing his thumb over the tightened nipple.  

Buffy moaned throatily and he pulled her closer to him.  She raised herself and straddled his lap.  Spike growled low in his chest, the sound vibrating through Buffy's body, and she unconsciously rubbed against him, as she became more aroused.  

As his hand lowered to her waist, she was about to protest when it slid up her top, massaging her free breasts.  Spike growled again in appreciation of the absence of her bra. While sliding his other hand under her skirt caressing the bare skin of her hip, his fingers lightly skimming her buttocks, causing her to shiver slightly.  

As their mouths continued to mate, and their hands explored the other's body, they didn't notice their observer.

-------

Xander was walking home after a surprisingly boring Friday night Bronze trip.  Buffy had departed to patrol hours ago, and he waited for Willow to show.  But Oz came up to him explaining Willow had to stay home, and so after a further half hour of pretending to not be bothered at his lack of company he left.  

It was a clear night and the stars shone brightly in the sky, almost making Xander wish he knew what the various constellations were.  

As he realized that he was desiring work he amended his thoughts - he wished Willow was here to explain them to him.  Even thought this was Sunnydale it was quite, as he slowly walked up the hill that his street was adjoined to.  

There were a few lights on in the houses and a stereo was playing in a house near the top, the breeze carrying the soft, relaxing music to his ears.  Xander stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed the black DeSoto with painted windows parked at the top of the hill, on the other side of the road.  

Reaching inside his jacket for a crucifix, Xander crossed the road moving to the open driver's window.  He figured that he was close enough to run home if Spike tried anything, and this gave him the opportunity to ensure it was the peroxide vampire.  

He stopped on the pavement and looked into the car window, his eyes bugging at the sight of Buffy straddling Spike, kissing him passionately.  Despite his being with Cordelia his jealousy rose to a fever pitch as he realized that Spike's hands were up, under the slayer's top, massaging her breasts, and though he couldn't see the other hand he had a fair idea what it was doing under Buffy's skirt.  

Obviously an activity that the slayer appeared to be enjoying immensely, as she rocked against the vampire - clothing appeared to be the only thing in the way.

"How…what…. Huh?"  Xander choked out.

Buffy removed her lips, at Xander's spluttering, from the serious lock they'd been in.  Her eyes were wide, and her faced flushed with both arousal and now embarrassment as she looked at Xander.  

Spike removed his hands from under her top and skirt, and the slayer felt immediately bereft at the loss of his touch, cooling her heated body.

"Umm…. Xander."  She began; looking back at Spike whose head was leant back against the seat, his eyes shut.  She returned her eyes to 

Xander as he regained his voice,  "Buffy, hi, are you crazy?"

"No."  She answered simply.

"Buhlahbuh…. What are you doing in Spike's car?"  Xander asked, as she didn't volunteer any more information.

"He was teaching me to drive."

"Whah?"  He asked, completely lost.

"He lost a bet and he had to teach me as a punishment."  Spike chuckled slightly at the wording of the explanation, the sound bringing Xander back from the brink of insanity.

"And so your tongue down his throat was a thank you?"  He asked angrily.

"No!"  Buffy exclaimed while Spike growled dangerously, his eyes opening to glare at the boy.

"Are you still here for a reason?"  The vampire asked plainly.

Xander glared back, though he felt intimidated by the vampire, and shifted slightly.  Spike noticed his movement, sensing his fear and moved Buffy off his lap, sliding over to the driver seat.  

Xander jumped back with an unmanly scream, shoving the cross in his face.  

Spike recoiled and Buffy screamed, "Xander!" and grabbed the cross out of Xander's hand.

"So you're not a vampire then."  Xander asked, ignoring the now vamped out Spike as best he could.

"No."  Buffy said, her voice clipped, all her concern of what her friend might think was wiped out by concern for Spike.  "Xander, I'll speak to you tomorrow."  

Without waiting for his reply she turned the keys in the ignition, and Spike took that as an indication to go.  

Xander watched as the car speeded away towards the beach, shaking his head he returned home, determined to call Willow - she'd put a stop to all this madness!

Fifty-Fifty: Buffy Wins

"Lovers"

Part 2

Spike stopped as he came to the beach, and turned off the ignition.  The whirr of the car stopped and he turned to face Buffy.  He was about to ask if she was okay when she slid over to him, pressing her lips to his.  She kissed him for a minute before trailing kisses along his cheek.  

She delicately ran her tongue over the almost healed burn mark of the crucifix.  Spike pulled her on to his lap and she lifted one leg with the movement, placing it on the other side of him so she was straddling his lap once more.  As their lips met again Spike's hands found her now uncovered breasts, while Buffy's fingers were busy unbuttoning his red shirt.  

He moved back to remove it and his black T-shirt, before pulling her back to his chest.  Her hard nipples rubbed against him as her crotch burned his own with the same motions.  Buffy's hands moved over his chest, kneading it, as his mouth licked and kissed down her neck.  

When his mouth found her tender nipples, it sent a current straight to the sensitive area in-between her legs and she cried out in pleasure, quickly unsnapping his jeans.  As her warm hand encircled his erection Spike moaned and reached under her mini skirt, ripping away the tiny scrap of material covering her.  

Thrusting a finger inside her, Spike found her wet and ready for him.  He raised his hands to her hips, lifting her then allowing her to sink onto his rock hard erection.  The cold was extraordinary and Buffy clenched around his shaft eliciting a growl of pleasure from the vampire.  She moved slowly at first, tightening around him as she raised herself, relaxing as she came down on him.  

But as her desire increased to an almost intolerable level she quickened her movements and Spikes own hips moved faster against hers.  He could feel his impending orgasm, but wanting her to come first lowered his hand to her clit.  

All it took was one touch and she shattered over the edge screaming his name, 

"Spike!"  As her muscles fluttered around him he came, shouting her name hoarsely, biting into the curve of her neck.  Spike came again as her powerful blood flowed into his mouth and he growled, the sound vibrating through Buffy's limp body, causing her to shudder in desire.  Removing his fangs from her neck he allowed his human mask to fall back into place and he licked the wound clean, soothing the tender mark with his tongue.  

As he nuzzled at her neck, a contented purring noise came from deep within his chest causing a sappy smile to cover Buffy's face.  They lay there, intimately connected, just listening to the sounds of the ocean crashing up against the shore and the vampire's purr that rolled around the car.  

When there were only a few hours of moonlight left, Spike removed his head from her neck kissing her deeply.  He moved back to allow her to breath, resting his forehead against hers, smiling with male pride at the contented expression on her face.

"My mom's away for the weekend, do you want to come over?"  Buffy asked, her eyes still closed, as she attempted to regain normal breathing.

Spike's smile only widened and he responded, "Sure, pet."  Before kissing her again.

The dark car pulled into the Summer's drive, and Spike followed Buffy up to her room, watching as she closed the barely open window, shutting the blinds and drawing the curtains.  She walked over to him and he pulled her gently against him, crushing his mouth to hers allowing his tongue to sweep in to play with hers.  

He lifted her and laid her carefully on the bed, moving partially over her.  They proceeded to make love, until after the sun rose, before falling into a deeply fatigued sleep, a slight smile playing on Buffy's lips as Spike pulled her back into his chest, nuzzling at her neck, softly kissing the mark he had left there.  

Tomorrow would come and the slayer knew things with her friends wouldn't be easy, but if she had Spike then everything would be okay.  She'd seen the love that he could give - the caring, tender man that was under the hard, vampire bravado - and she wanted it all for herself.  The way she gave herself to him.  What she felt for him, her mortal enemy, was stronger than anything she'd felt for Angel - even in the early "romantic" days of their relationship.  All she wanted was Spike, all she could feel was Spike, and all she needed was Spike.

Fifty-Fifty: Buffy Wins 

"The Morning After"

Part Three

Spike awoke with the scent and warmth of the slayer pressed against him and he smiled, drawing her closer still.  For a moment he'd thought it was a dream - he'd had so many of them recently, but the soft, warm, living body in front of him quickly assured him that this was as real as it gets.  Buffy moaned his name in her sleep and rubbed herself back against him.  

His cock hardened inside her, becoming fully erect, as his hands moved over her body as she awoke.  Moving slowly, his hand found her clit, rubbing it in small circles slower still.  They exploded together, Spike's head dropping to her shoulder, both gasping for breath as they came down from an amazing orgasm.  

Once he regained his equilibrium he rubbed his head against hers and murmured in her ear, "Morning Miss Summers."

"Morning Mr. The Bloody."  She giggled, and he chuckled back before responding,

"Bennett." He corrected.

"Oh…do you know what time it is?"

"Why, pet?"  He asked, tightening his hold on her.  She felt his arms hug her possessively to him and she explained, "I'm not going anywhere I just know Willow will come round about lunch time and I don't want her to walk in on us like this, naked and all."  Spike chuckled again and looked behind him to his watch on the dresser.

"Well, it's about eleven, love."

"Okay, good, that gives us time."  She mumbled sleepily, and Spike smiled as he heard her breathing change to that of sleep, *Mortals! * He thought, before closing his eyes, waiting until he'd have to wake her up.

Unfortunately, things never go quite as planned and the vampire unknowingly followed her into sleep.  Willow, who had been phoned by a rather frantic and slightly hysterical Xander late last night, had decided, that on the off chance that Spike was at Buffy's while Mrs. Summers was away, she would phone at lunch time instead of going round.

The hacker watched, as she had done for the past half an hour, the second hand tick ever slower round the clock face.  It was two minutes to twelve, and she was getting more and more impatient.  Picking up the phone in front of her, she quickly dialled the Summers' residence.

The ringing noise in the room woke the vampire, and he gently nudged the slayer in an attempt to wake her.  "Slayer, love - the phone."

But Buffy just groaned, pushing her head further into the pillow, moaning "You get it."

Spike sighed but reached over anyway when she refused to pick it up.

"Hello?"  He said into the phone.

"Ack!"  Willow screamed, slamming the phone down, her face beet red.  She hadn't expected Spike to answer, *And in a sleepy voice, that can't be good. * She mused to herself.

Spike frowned at the phone, replacing it on the desk, before realizing it was probably one of Buffy's friends, and since he most likely counted as mortal enemy number one - well, for them at least - they were probably still scared shitless of him.  

Even the whelp in all his arrogance couldn't hide the poignant scent of fear that exuded his body the night before.  Sighing again he shook the slayer again.

"You sigh way to much for a dead guy."  She mumbled, the sound muffled by the pillow that she was attempting to burrow into.  She felt Spike chuckle through her back and she smiled.

"I think it was one of your friends - but they put the phone down.  After screaming."  Spike explained.  Buffy just groaned louder, turning around in his embrace to lay her head on his cool chest.  His arms around her calmed her from the inside, and she felt safe in his arms.

"Ironic." She murmured, the word only picked up by Spike's superior hearing.

"What is, pet?"  He asked, kissing the top of head.

"I feel safe.  Here - in the arms of Spike, William the Bloody!  Could life get any wiggier?"  She asked giggling a little.  Spike returned the humour saying with a laugh,

"Well, I can always kill you if you want."

"Thanks." She replied, her hot breath sending a shiver down him.  Buffy felt his body shake unconsciously and smiled inside, pressing a kiss to his side.  Then, deciding to at least find out who it could have been, "Was it a girl scream or a guy scream?"

"I think it was the red head - Willow?"

"Great!"  Buffy said, unenthusiastically.

"You should ring her back pet, she's most likely 'wigging out', as you put it, at hearing my voice on your phone."  Spike said, handing her the phone.  Buffy giggled at his terminology but reluctantly took the phone from him, dialling Willow's number, replacing her head on Spike's chest, and leaning the phone sleepily on her right ear.

"Hello?"  Willows, slightly timid voice came through the receiver.  She'd been too worried about calling back - what if Spike'd answered again?

"Hi, Willow, it's Buffy."

Willow breathed a sigh of relief that Spike hadn't star69ed the phone, but her relief was short-lived when she recalled that she had used speed dial to contact Buffy, meaning that Spike was defiantly there.  "Buffy are you okay?  Xander rang me last night - he was kinda crazed.  I don't think he's told Giles yet, but I wouldn't count on it."

"Did he say if he'd go to the library today - maybe I should get there before he does."

"I don't think he will - Cordy was saying yesterday that she was taking him shopping."

Buffy giggled at the picture as did the hacker but the latter added, fear and worry evident in her voice, "Buffy, are you alright.  You're not…. You're not a v-vampire, are you?"

"No Wills!  Of course not!"

"I'm sorry, it's just the whole thing brought up my Jessie memories and you know…."

"Oh, God Willow, I'm so sorry.  I didn't think…."

"Its okay Buffy, I'm glad you're not dead - in any sense of the word.  It was just Xander said that you got mad at him and stormed off."

"Well, yeah, 'cause he kinda shoved a great big cross in Spike's face!"

"Oh, he didn't say that bit.  He just said he found you…uh…straddling Spike in t-the front of his car.  He kinda went into descriptions of where hands were and what they were doing…but I don't need to."  Willow finished quickly.

Buffy blushed and Spike chuckled as he felt her face heat up after hearing the witch's words.  Willow heard him in the background, "I guess he's there."

"Yeah."

There was a pause and Willow changed the subject, "Are you coming to the library later?"

Buffy sighed, "I guess I'll have to."

"I'll see you there then - afternoon?"

"Sure, and Wills I'm sorry I scared you I didn't mean to bring up all that stuff again."

"Its okay - I'm just glad that you're fine."

"Okay, later then."

"Yeah, bye."  The red head replaced the phone and breathed a long sigh of relief.  Rubbing a weary hand over her features - weary from a long night of tossing and turning over Buffy's safety.  

She'd tried to call the slayer after Xander's crazed phone call, but no one had been there.  So she'd eventually gone to sleep, but her dreams were haunted with images of Jessie, vampire Jessie then vampire Buffy and Spike together - soulless and being the big Bad's of Sunnydale.  

Getting up she said goodbye to her mother - telling her she'd go to Buffy's - and headed to the library, maybe Giles would have some research for her to do, or she could surf the net.  She needed someone who could feel a semblance of the norm - demons and vampires that they killed, not made love to.  

Oz met her as she entered the school, his sweet kisses wiping out any residing fear and worry in her head.

Spike took the phone from Buffy, when it became evident that she wouldn't move, replacing it once more on the desk.  Kissing the top of her head, he allowed her to just sleep, as she evidently needed the rest.  *Well mate, * he thought, *Could the plan have worked out any better? *  

He absently trailed his hand up and down Buffy's bare back, reviling in the softness of the skin of this person that he knew to be abnormally strong.

Though being asleep, Buffy's nail-tips tickled his skin as they scratched in small circles, the action sending shivers down Spike's spine, but the vampire didn't move - content simply to hold her.

Willow entered the library to find it abnormally dishevelled.  Frowning she moved further in to the room, carefully though - this was Sunnydale after all!

"Giles?" She called, as she reached the centre.

"Ah, Willow, good afternoon."  The watcher greeted pleasantly as he exited his office, bringing with him various aged texts adding them to the pile on the desk.  He then began organizing them into various piles, before slowly putting them away.  The witch watched this in total silence, before slowly moving to 'her' computer, having decided that she could be of more use 'surfing' the occult network.  

Giles nodded his approval as Willow got to work, much as he would have appreciated her help, the old saying, "If you want something done correctly, you ought to do it yourself." Came to mind immediately.  

Xander moved slowly, dragging his feet even more, under the weight of eight or ten large bags and boxes of little shoes.  He'd been following Cordelia for the last two or three hours and the girl didn't seem to be showing any sign of getting tired - or even of wanting a break.  In all his boredom, Xander's mind kept flashing through pictures of the overly entwined couple the night before, sadly with added sound effects.  Having said that, Cordelia's swaying hips was providing adequate distraction for at least the period of time when she was walking from shop to shop.

"Cordy, honey…" Xander began but was cut off.

"No, Xander, we're not done.  If you can't carry anymore go put the bags in the car and come back."  The cheerleader said simply, handing him the keys. Xander took them and trudged slowly to the car, the license plate standing out, making it easy to find.  After dumping the bags in the car, or rather placing the bags in the trunk with the utmost care, Xander returned to the shop where he'd left his girlfriend.  

Cordelia kissed him on the cheek, handing him another bag before leaving the shop.  Xander sighed, it was going to be a long day - he almost wished for hell monsters but knowing his luck the world would be sucked into a portal where all he was able to do was buy Cordy shoes.

The End

Review me!  Do you think this could go further?

More Fanfiction!

Do you wanna know what would have happened if you'd picked the black and red pill?

Rate this fiction!


End file.
